Gdyż nic Ci nie zagraża, gdy ja tu jestem
by die-alone
Summary: Todd x Lovett. Długa historia, którą można zaklasyfikować jako alternative story. rating M 18 dla dalszych rozdziałów. Zawiera spoilery - nie oglądałeś, nie czytaj!
1. Chapter 1

I

Pani Lovett usiadła wygodnie na fotelu przed kominkiem. Minął kolejny ciężki dzień. Czuła zmęczenie w kościach, a jej suknia była ubrudzona mąką. Teraz nadszedł wieczór, mogła się rozluźnić, popatrzeć w płomienie.

Poczuła suchość w ustach. Zasługuję na odrobinę luksusu po tak ciężkim dniu, pomyślała. Podeszła do szafki i wyjęła z niej butelkę brandy – jedną z nielicznych, które zostały od kiedy mieszka z nimi Toby. Nalała sobie cały kieliszek i znów zasiadła w fotelu. Wypiła jednym haustem i zamknęła oczy, wyciągając nogi przed siebie. W domu panowała całkowita cisza. Toby już dawno poszedł spać, a z góry, z pokoju Sweeney'a Todda nie dobiegał choćby najmniejszy szmer. Ale tak było zawsze – zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić. No, może nie zawsze, ale dosyć często.

Brandy rozgrzewała przyjemnie jej wnętrze. Pani Lovett poczuła się nagle bardzo samotna. Człowiek na górze niby był, ale go nie było. Zaczęła się zastanawiać, co on może w tej chwili robić. Może czyści swe srebrne brzytwy? A może przechadza się w te i z powrotem po pokoju szalejąc z myśli o zemście? A może gapi się w okno tym swoim dziwnym spojrzeniem? A może, tak całkiem przypadkowo… myśli o niej?

- Głupia. – skarciła siebie głośno pani Lovett. Prawdą jednak jest, że ostatnio mogło dojść do pewnej zmiany w ich życiu… gdyby tylko nie wszedł wówczas do pokoju Anthony… Kto wie, może Todd odrzuciłby swe demony i został na zawsze przy pani Lovett. Razem pojechaliby nad morze, zamieszkali tam, pobrali się… To były cudowne marzenia, jednak z każdym dniem pani Lovett traciła w nie wiarę. Todd myślał już jedynie o zemście. Lovett się nie liczyła. Nigdy się specjalnie nie liczyła.

Poczuła pustkę w sercu. Bolesną pustkę. Czuła ją ostatnio zbyt często. Było to okropne uczucie. Tym razem łagodził je alkohol, jednak nie zawsze miała takie szczęście.

Usłyszała nad głową lekkie skrzypienie. To skrzypiała podłoga w mieszkaniu na górze. Więc pan T. jeszcze nie śpi, pomyślała. Schyliła głowę i obserwowała odbicie płomieni kominka na brzegach kieliszka.

- Co się ze mną stanie, kiedy pan Todd dopełni swej zemsty? – zastanawiała się na głos. Nie znała odpowiedzi. Wiedziała jednak, że nie odegra raczej wielkiej roli w życiu Sweeney'a Todda. – Pewnie po zamordowaniu sędziego odejdzie. Będzie pływał statkiem po odległych morzach i podróżował. A ja będę wciąż piekła najgorsze paszteciki w Londynie…

Myśl ta ukłuła ją mocno w serce.

Nie chciała takiego zakończenia.

---

Sweeney Todd stał przy oknie w swoim pokoju na górnym piętrze domu przy Fleet Street. W pomieszczeniu panowała kompletna ciemność, jedynie przez dachowe okno wpadało światło księżyca zostawiając wielką smugę światła na posadce i załamując się na wysokiej postaci golibrody. On zaś patrzył gdzieś przed siebie – patrzył na ciemny, brudny, śmierdzący Londyn. Londyn pełen ludzi godnych pogardy, którzy nie mają prawa do życia i zasługują na śmierć. Oni wszyscy zasługują na śmierć.

Bez wyjątku. Bo niby kto w tym parszywym mieście jest wart życia?

Odwrócił się, przeszedł parę kroków i usiadł na fotelu. W mroku dostrzegał delikatny zarys stłuczonego lustra. Jego sylwetka i tak źle widoczna w tej ciemności, była jeszcze okrutnie zniekształcona przez pęknięcia w szkle. Patrzył na swe odbicie w lustrze z całkowitą obojętnością.

W zasadzie nie myślał wówczas o niczym.

Tymczasem nad Londynem zbierały się ciemne chmury. Miała nadejść burza.

---

- Idzie burza – spostrzegła pani Lovett, spoglądając za okno. Czarne chmury niemiłosiernie sunęły po niebie, zagarniając w ciemności każdą kolejną ulicę miasta. Odczuła chłód, nadchodzący razem ze zmianą pogody.

Znalazła w szafie trzy grube koce. Jednym przykryła śpiącego w gabinecie Toby'ego. Chłopak spał spokojnie, w jednej ręce wciąż zaciskając butelkę dżinu. Pani Lovett mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. Mieszkali razem już tak długo – ona, Toby i pan Todd. Czasem zdawało jej się, że już są rodziną…

Odgoniła tę trapiącą ją myśl jak najszybciej precz. Już miała pójść na górę, do pokoju na strychu by zanieść panu T. koc… ale zawahała się. Chwilę się zastanawiała, czy powinna pójść na górę, czy zostawić go w spokoju. W końcu jednak przygryzła wargi i otworzyła przed sobą drzwi prowadzące na podwórko.

Powietrze było ciężkie i wyczuwało się nadchodzącą ulewę. Pani Lovett, trochę niepewnie, ściskając koc w ramionach ruszyła po schodach na piętro. Zatrzymała się na chwilę przed drzwiami. Przez szybkę nie było widać choćby najmniejszej łuny światła.

Cichutko i powoli otworzyła drzwi, nie chcąc potrącić dzwoneczka. Wślizgnęła się do środka i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Przez chwilę jej oczy przyzwyczajały się do ciemności, potem dostrzegła wyraźniejsze zarysy pokoju.

Sweeney Todd spał w fotelu, pośrodku pokoju, w delikatnym świetle księżyca. Za oknem widać było nadchodzące chmury, które niebawem miały zasłonić księżyc. Pani Lovett cicho zbliżyła się do fotela. Spojrzała na oblicze człowieka, który był jej tak bliski a zarazem tak daleki. Spał spokojnie. A przynajmniej takie sprawiał wrażenie. Dłonie jego swobodnie spoczywały na poręczach fotela, głowa oparta o oparcie, usta delikatnie rozchylone. Pani Lovett uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Delikatnie przykryła golibrodę kocem. Nie chciała jednak odchodzić. Samo spoglądanie na T. sprawiało jej niewypowiedziane szczęście.

Cicho pod nosem zaczęła nucić słowa piosenki:

„_There was a Baker woman once_

_Although not beautiful_

_She someday met the Barber man_

_Who did cast the spell on Her_

_He was so beautiful…"_

Pochyliła się nisko nad jego twarzą. Musnęła ustami jego ciemne włosy, pasmo siwych włosów, czoło i policzek. Wciągała do płuc delikatną woń jego skóry. Zatrzymała się nad jego ustami. Mogłaby go teraz pocałować… tak delikatnie… on nic by o tym nie wiedział…

„…_so beautiful…"_

Zniżyła głowę. Serce biło jej jak szalone. Jego usta były milimetry od niej…

Nagle poczuła jak ktoś łapie ją mocno za szyję, odsuwa od siebie i w przeciągu kilku sekund przyciska do podłogi. Nie mogła nawet krzyknąć. To wszystko stało się zbyt szybko. Czuła żelazny ucisk na szyi. Spojrzała w górę…

To był Sweeney. Siedział na niej okrakiem, przytwierdzając ją do ziemi i ściskając jej szyję. Pani Lovett zaczęła się dusić. Widziała w oczach Todda obłęd. Starała się wydostać z jego uścisku, lecz on był dla niej zbyt silny… Traciła siły…

- P… pa… nie… To… dd… - wyszeptała, na tyle głośno na ile mogła. Nagle obłęd w oczach golibrody zniknął, uścisk na jej szyi zelżał.

- Pani … Lovett…? Co pani tu robi?

Todd odsunął ręce od jej szyi i ukląkł obok, pomagając jej się podnieść. Pani Lovett kaszlała i starała się złapać oddech. Gdy jej się to udało, podniosła wzrok na golibrodę i chcąc nie chcąc zalała się rumieńcem.

- Co się stało? – pytał Todd – Co pani tutaj robi o tak późnej porze?

- Chciałam… Przyniosłam panu koc, do przykrycia. Zimno na dworze, burza idzie…

- Mogłem panią zabić! – podniósł głos golibroda. Patrzył na nią wściekłym wzrokiem. Prawą dłoń wciąż zaciskał na jej nadgarstku. Pani Lovett pochyliła głowę, nie mogąc spojrzeć na Todda. W jej oczach zaszkliły się łzy.

- Ja przepraszam… - wyszeptała, nie podnosząc wzroku. Jej ciało lekko dygotało. Sweeney puścił jej nadgarstek i przysunął się parę cali bliżej. Wciąż miała spuszczoną głowę. Oddychała niespokojnie i głośno.

- Pani Lovett? – spytał cicho, starając się spojrzeć jej w oczy. Ona jednak szybko odwróciła głowę. Na podłodze zalśniły dwie łzy. - Co się stało? Dlaczego płaczesz?

Zupełnie jakby to nie był ten sam morderca, Sweeney Todd, którego ona znała.

Wzdrygnęła się. Tylko nie to. Musi w tej chwili przestać płakać. Nie może płakać przed Nim. Szybko przetarła ręką oczy i podniosła się z podłogi.

- Nic mi nie jest. – rzuciła w jego stronę, otrzepując suknię z kurzu i mąki. – Nie musisz się mną przejmować. Idę już. Dobranoc…

Zanim T. się obejrzał, już jej nie było. Zbiegła po schodach jak najszybciej mogła i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi do sklepu.

---

Na schodach rozbrzmiewał stukot obcasów pani Lovett, który wkrótce ucichł. Todd podniósł się z klęczek. Był w niemałym szoku. Doprowadził kobietę… doprowadził Ją do płaczu. Przecież ona nie była niczemu winna. Koc, który mu przyniosła leżał teraz smętnie na zakurzonej ziemi. Golibroda podniósł go z ziemi i przewiesił przez oparcie fotela.

Przez chwilę nie wiedział co powinien teraz zrobić. W zasadzie wypadałoby pójść za nią na dół i ją przeprosić. Ale z drugiej strony nie bardzo miał na to ochotę. Wolał zostać na górze, ze swoimi myślami. Rozmyślać o Johannie… o zemście na sędzi… O wszystkim, co jego dotyczyło. Nawet myśleć o jego ukochanej Lucy, która nigdy już do niego nie wróci.

Podszedł z powrotem do okna. Deszcz zaczął uderzać o szyby. W dali błysnęła błyskawica, rozjaśniając całą chmurę. Niedługo po niej całym miastem wstrząsnął donośny grzmot. Burza dotarła do tej części Londynu.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Wybiegła na podwórze. Bolało ja serce. W pewnym momencie chciała zerwać się i uciec jak najdalej od tego przeklętego miejsca… z Fleet Street. To było więcej niż mogła przeżyć.

Podeszła do płotu i oparła się o niego. Nad sobą usłyszała grzmot, jednak całkowicie go zignorowała. A niech mnie nawet piorun trzaśnie, myślała. Ten kretyn i tak nie zwróci na to uwagi. Była tak zdenerwowana jak jeszcze nigdy od wielu lat. Nie była pewna, czy ostatni raz czuła taką wściekłość, kiedy była jeszcze nastolatką… Zanim poślubiła swego pierwszego męża. Powinna zachowywać się doroślej a tymczasem nie dość że płacze jak dziecko to jeszcze zebrało jej się na umartwianie się w deszczu. Myśl trochę jaśniej, głupia Lovett – mówiła do siebie. Zachorujesz i umrzesz.

Chociaż kto jej teraz potrzebował…?

Deszcz zaczął padać. Czuła zimne krople wiosennego deszczu na swych nagich ramionach. Nie ruszyła ani kroku. Nie pójdę do domu, myślała. W domu nie dość, że jest duszno, to jeszcze jest taka cisza. Czuję się taka samotna. Boję się tej ciszy. Nie chcę jej słyszeć… Niech szum deszczu i dźwięki tego przeklętego miasta odgrodzą mnie od tej morderczej ciszy…

Jak ona mogła się łudzić, że on ją kiedykolwiek pokocha… Przecież on jej o mały włos nie zabił. Wciąż czuła zaciśnięte palce na swej szyi, wciąż widziała obłęd w jego oczach… Wciąż w jego oczach odbijała się Ona… Ta, której Lovett nigdy nie zastąpi…

Z czasem, jak deszcz zaczynał coraz bardziej padać na ciemny Londyn, pani Lovett coraz bardziej odgradzała się od tego okropnego świata. Odwróciła się plecami do schodów i spoglądała na Fleet Street. Jej włosy były już całkiem przemoczone, ciężki materiał sukni nasiąkał powoli wodą. Czuła krople deszczu na twarzy, spływające po jej karku… Czuła jak spływa z niej cały brud tego nędznego świata. Z kroplami deszczu zlewały się jej łzy. W pobliżu rozległ się huk pioruna, pobliską uliczką przebiegł jakiś pies. Nie zdawała się jednak go zauważyć…

Tą drogą, mówiła do siebie w myślach, przybył do mnie Todd… W tę ciemną noc… Kiedy nikogo się nie spodziewałam. A to był on… Wkroczył do mojego życia tak nagle…

- Chodź…

Usłyszała za swymi plecami głos i odwróciła się przestraszona.

W świetle błyskawic pojawił się tuż obok niej Sweeney Todd. W dłoni trzymał jedną ze swych brzytw. Patrzył na nią z góry, jak zwykle tym zimnym, beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Majestat jego postaci podkreślił grzmot. Widok jego brzytwy w dłoni mocno ja zastraszył… Ostrze rozbłysło w świetle błyskawic. Cofnęła się o krok, lecz chwilę później się opanowała. Jeśli cokolwiek ma się stać, myślała, nie powstrzymasz tego Lovett. Staraj się być… pełna honoru.

- Więc przyszedłeś dokończyć, to co rozpocząłeś na górze, panie T.? – spytała wyniośle, spoglądając na śmiercionośne srebro w jego ręce. – Nie wahaj się, nie będę Ci uciekać! – podniosła na niego głos, chyba po raz pierwszy. Łzy płynęły jej po policzkach, gdy Todd zbliżył się do niej i zmierzył ją hipnotyzującym spojrzeniem. – Dalej…

- Z tego deszczu zaraz się rozchorujesz, pieseczku. Już zaczynasz opowiadać niestworzone historie. – uciszył ją Todd. Wtem przykrył ją swym skórzanym płaszczem i delikatnie przysunął bliżej siebie. – Bredzisz głupoty. Brzytwę biorę ze sobą wszędzie, przecież wiesz. Przede wszystkim po to, by eliminować każdego, kto nam stanie na drodze.

„Nam"?

Pani Lovett drżała, otulona jego płaszczem. Nie wierzyła swoim uszom i temu, co się dzieje. Postanowiła nic nie mówić, bo też i nieco odebrało jej mowę.

- Chodź. – powtórzył Todd, potrząsając lekko mokrymi włosami. – Chodź do domu.

I otulając jednym ramieniem, zaprowadził ja w progi domu na Fleet Street.

Deszcz wciąż padał.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Gdy weszli do środka, pani Lovett zatrzasnęła drzwi za nimi za klucz. Wpatrywała się w Todda. Po jego twarzy spływały strugi deszczu, ubranie miał przemoczone, zostawiał mokre ślady na podłodze. Ona zaś była otulona jego skórzanym płaszczem, który również był przemoczony, jednak grzał ją. Zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż jest zapłakana. Szybko otarła łzy i podbiegła do Todda.

- Musimy Cię rozgrzać… - westchnęła do niego – Inaczej będziesz chory… Siadaj, dam Ci coś do picia. I coś suchego…

Sweeney uczynił tak, jak mu kazała. Tymczasem pani Lovett przyniosła z salonu napoczętą przez nią butelkę brandy i dwa kieliszki. Była w lekkim szoku. Przyszedł do niej sam, z własnej woli… w takim momencie? W drodze do kuchni wzięła pod pachę jeszcze dwa ręczniki.

Postawiła przed nim kieliszek i nalała brandy. Todd podniósł kieliszek do ust i szybko wypił, po czym rozłożył swój ręcznik na mokrych ramionach. Pani Lovett uczyniła podobnie, po czym przysiadła obok T. na ławie. Milczeli oboje, wpatrując się w podłogę. Pomieszczenie rozświetliła błyskawica.

- Ale burza… - szepnęła pani Lovett, spoglądając ukradkiem na Sweeney'a. Zastygła, gdy on odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Wzrok miał jak zwykle zimny i surowy, jednak nie było w nim już wściekłości.

- Co się stało, pani Lovett? – spytał, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku.

- Nic, złociutki. – odpowiedziała, na siłę uśmiechając się pani Lovett. – Przestraszyła mnie Twoja reakcja, to wszystko…

- Uczyniłem Ci jakąś przykrość… - przerwał jej Todd. Pani Lovett otworzyła usta z zdziwienia. To wszystko wydawało jej się zbyt dziwne. Jednak Todd… miał rację. Zmartwiła ją ta sytuacja… Ale przecież nic mu nie mówiła.

- To już nieważne, panie Todd. – uśmiechnęła się do niego i pogładziła go po ramieniu. – Może jeszcze brandy? – potrząsnęła butelką przed nosem T. Ten wyrwał jej butelkę z ręki i postawił na stole przed nimi, po czym chwycił twarz pani Lovett w obie dłonie i spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Ona się nie opierała żadnemu jego ruchowi. Bała się jednak… że stanie się coś, czego będzie żałować.

Sweeney Todd spoglądał głęboko w te kobiece oczy. Umęczone, podkrążone, zapłakane oczy. Spoglądały na niego z nieukrywanym strachem. Były jednak pełne ufności. Wiedział, że nie będzie się wyrywać. Nie będzie odwracać wzroku, nie teraz.

- Panie Todd… - cicho wyszeptała pani Lovett. Wyrwało go to z pewnego letargu. Wciąż jednak nie był pewny, co powinien powiedzieć. Jakie dobrać słowa, by nie pogorszyć i tak złej sytuacji.

- Płakałaś przeze mnie, prawda?

Czarne oczy nie odwróciły się od niego. Ponownie się zaszkliły, jednak nie popłynęły z nich łzy.

- Tak.

T. puścił ją i schylił głowę. Milczał.

---

Pani Lovett przysunęła się do Todda bliżej na ławeczce i otoczyła go ramionami, przytulając lekko. Serce biło jej jak młotem, lecz milczenie cały czas trwało i powoli zaczęło być uciążliwe. Poczuła jak Todd leciutko zadrżał, gdy przez lekko otwarte okno wleciał do mieszkania zimny wiatr.

- Chodź, złotko… - wstała i podniosła go na nogi z ławeczki – Tutaj zaraz zamarzniesz… Dam Ci coś do przebrania…

Todd podążył za nią do salonu, gdzie zajął miejsce przed kominkiem na fotelu. Lovett poszła na chwilę do malutkiego gabinetu, gdzie w tej chwili spał Toby, jak zwykle z butelką dżinu w dłoni. Gabinet przed laty zajmował jej świętej pamięci mąż. Teraz było to składowisko najróżniejszych rzeczy. Lovett otworzyła przepaścistą szafę i wyciągnęła stamtąd białą, lekko zakurzoną męską koszulę. Zamknęła drzwi do gabinetu, by nie obudzić Toby'ego i podeszła do Todda.

- Załóż tę koszulę. Tą mi daj, rozwieszę ją by wyschła…

Sweeney zaczął rozpinać guziki swej koszuli. Lovett poczuła się lekko zawstydzona, gdy zaczęła dostrzegać jego nagie ciało spod mokrej koszuli.

- Ja też pójdę się przebrać. Zaraz wrócę…

Szybko wstała i poszła do swojej sypialni. Kiedyś zajmowała ją razem ze swym mężem, teraz na wielkim, dwuosobowym łóżku spała tylko ona. Doskwierała jej wtedy samotność. Pościel wydawała się taka zimna.

Z szafy wyciągnęła lekką, białą sukienkę, która często zakładała pod suknię właściwą. Była uszyta z miękkiego jedwabiu, podszyta warstwą halki. Można ją było spokojnie nosić po domu. Lubiła ją, jednak nie miała nigdy czasu, by ją nosić.

Zaczęła rozwiązywać swój gorset. Nauczyła się już to robić sama. Nie był to aż taki wielki problem. Z każdym uwolnionym centymetrem, odzyskiwała poczucie lekkości w talii i swobodę oddechu. Jednak nigdy w życiu się do gorsetów nie przyzwyczai…

---

Todd jednym ruchem ściągnął z ramion mokrą koszulę i rozłożył ją obok siebie na poręczy fotela. Przez chwilę spoglądał w ogień, czując na gołej skórze jego pulsujące ciepło. Usłyszał za sobą szelest. Mimowolnie odwrócił się. Drzwi do pokoju, do którego weszła pani Lovett były lekko uchylone. Światło, które padało na ziemię przez szparę w drzwiach lekko migotało. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się tę smugę światła… po czym podniósł się z fotela i podszedł nieznacznie do drzwi.

Sam nie wiedział, czemu to robi. Przecież tam jest tylko pani Lovett… Poczuł jednak, że musi zajrzeć do pokoju, choćby przez tę szparę. Nie wiedział, co nim kieruje… Być może zwykła ciekawość. Chociaż… Chyba nie powinien… Wychylił jednak głowę w stronę światła i zajrzał do pokoju.

Pani Lovett stała odwrócona do niego tyłem. Rozwiązywała gorset. Todd był lekko zdziwiony, że kobiety same sobie radzą z wiązaniem i rozwiązywaniem tych gorsetów… dla niego była to czarna magia – zdecydowanie denerwująca w czasie gry wstępnej. Dlaczego akurat teraz o tym pomyślał…? Przecież Lovett to nie Lucy…

_Nigdy nią nie będzie…_

Pani Lovett zsunęła gorset i rzuciła go niechlujnie na łóżko. Teraz wzięła się za rozpinanie sukienki. Rozpinała w lekkim pośpiechu guzik po guziku, a materiał powoli rozchylał się, zsuwając jej się z ramion. Todd obserwował, jak materiał powoli opada, odsłaniając jej plecy, biodra, nogi… Wreszcie pani Lovett stała naga, ledwie kilka metrów przed nim, a on ją podglądał z ukrycia. Pomimo swego wieku miała piękne ciało… jej skóra w świetle wciąż szalejącej burzy z piorunami wydawała się mlecznobiała. Obróciła się nieco, co umożliwiło mu spojrzenie na nią z boku. Jego serce zabiło nieco mocniej, gdy spoglądał na jej nagie piersi. Nie spoglądał na kobiece piersi ani razu od ponad piętnastu lat… Mimo, że miał parę ku temu okazji, jako podróżnik. Wciąż jednak był wierny swej Lucy, wierzył, że do niej powróci… A Lovett to nie Lucy…

_I nigdy nią nie będzie…_

Przecież obiecał Lucy wieczną wierność… Po grób. Ale… Lucy już przy nim nie ma…

_I nigdy nie będzie…_

W milczeniu i z rozterką w sercu podziwiał ciało pani Lovett. Nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, że pod swymi ciemnymi sukniami ukrywała taki skarb. Jej biodra były zarysowane tak delikatnie, jakby najdelikatniejszy dotyk miał je zranić. Przyglądał się jej pośladkom, w myślach wyobrażał sobie, jak ich dotyka, czuje ich ciepło… Jak całuje ją po piersiach, dotyka… dotyka jej ciała… Czuje jej zapach, gładkość skóry, słyszy przyspieszone bicie jej serca… chciał dotknąć każdego kawałeczka jej ciała…

_Jednak ona nigdy nie będzie Twoją Lucy._

Pani Lovett wreszcie założyła przez głowę suknię, która opadła, zakrywając jej wdzięki. Dopiero teraz Sweeney wyrwał się z rozmyślań i otrząsnął się. Spodnie były dla niego odrobinę za ciasne… i nie było to bynajmniej z powodu ich namoknięcia w czasie deszczu. Nie odczuwał tego uczucia od tylu lat…

Zerwał się z podłogi i cicho podszedł do fotela, na którym siedział, kiedy Lovett opuściła salon. Chwycił koszulę, którą dostał od niej, szybko założył na siebie i usiadł, starając się jednocześnie uspokoić i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

- Już jestem, złotko. – rozległ się jej głos, dokładnie za jego plecami. – Dobrze, że koszula jakoś na Tobie wygląda… Wiesz, Albert był trochę… szeroki.

Zaśmiała się. Rzadko kiedy Sweeney słyszał jej śmiech… Był przyjemny dla ucha, nie za głośny, nie skrzeczący… Człowiek sam chciał się uśmiechnąć, gdy słyszał ten śmiech. Lovett obeszła jego fotel. Teraz mógł się jej przyjrzeć w sukience. Była z lekkiego jedwabiu, biała obszywana koronką. Leżała na niej bardzo dobrze, opinała ją, podkreślając piękne kształty, która paręnaście sekund temu tak rozbudziły wyobraźnię Todda…

Lovett wyglądała na młodszą o kilkanaście lat. Zupełnie inna kobieta. Jej kręcone włosy, zazwyczaj upięte w dwa kuce po dwóch stronach głowy, teraz były rozpuszczone i Todd zauważył że sięgają jej do połowy pleców.

- Ślicznie wyglądasz. – wybąkał cicho Todd w jej stronę. Nie był do końca pewien na ile uczynił to specjalnie, a na ile całkiem nieświadomie.

_Jednak ona jest inną kobietą. _

_Nigdy nie będzie Twoją Lucy._

---

Lovett ponownie poczuła, jak się rumieni. Odwróciła się ostrożnie w stronę Todda. Siedział w fotelu, w niedopiętej koszuli i przyglądał się jej nieobecnym wzrokiem. Zawsze miał taki wzrok, kiedy miewał „sprzeczne myśli", jak to sobie tłumaczyła. Ciekawe o co chodziło tym razem… Jednak nigdy jeszcze nie powiedział jej takiego komplementu…

- Dziękuję, kochanie. Może napiłbyś się jeszcze?

Todd pokręcił przecząco głową. Lovett odstawiła butelkę na szafę i podeszła do niego od tyłu. Chwyciła ręcznik i zaczęła delikatnie wycierać jego wciąż mokrą czuprynę. Cieszyła się z tej bliskości. Gdy wytarła włosy, jej uwagę przyciągnął nagi kark Todda. Odsunęła nieco jego kołnierz i delikatnie zaczęła rozmasowywać mu szyję.

- Coś Ty taki spięty, złotko? – mruknęła w jego stronę. – Rozluźnij się trochę…

---

Jednak Todd nie potrafił się uspokoić. Czuł zjeżdżające w dół jego kręgosłupa dziwne impulsy. Było to dla niego przyjemne, jednak przede wszystkim o czymś mu przypominało. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Lovett robi masaż dokładnie tak samo jak jego kochana Lucy…

_Nigdy nią nie będzie_.

Todd nie wytrzymał i schylił się wyrywając pani Lovett. Zakrył twarz rękami, zacisnął powieki, chcąc wyrzucić z umysłu obraz roześmianej Lucy z małą Johanną na rękach. Ten obraz, co przez ostatnie piętnaście lat dawał mu nadzieję i w zasadzie trzymał go przy życiu, teraz czynił mu niewyobrażalną krzywdę. Był niczym fatum, od którego nie można się uwolnić.

- Panie T.? – usłyszał za sobą niespokojny, cichy głos Lovett. Wyrwało go to z przykrych wspomnień, ale poczuł, że musi być sam. Zerwał się z fotela i spojrzał na panią Lovett. Oczy miała zatroskane, widząc jego nagłe dziwne zachowanie.

- Dziękuję za wszystko. – wymamrotał, odwracając od niej wzrok. – Chcę iść już do siebie. Dobranoc, pani Lovett.

- Dobranoc… - szepnęła pani Lovett. – Nie zamknę dzisiaj drzwi od podwórka w nocy. Jakby się coś działo to możesz spokojnie tutaj przyjść. Nie jestem pewna czy dach w Twoim pokoju w paru miejscach nie przecieka…

- Poradzę sobie. – przerwał jej Todd. Wziął z poręczy krzesła swój skórzany płaszcz, przeszedł szybkim krokiem przez kuchnię i wyszedł przez tylnie drzwi na podwórko. Deszcz wciąż padał, jednak burza już minęła miasto. Szybkim krokiem wszedł po schodach na górę i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

---

Pani Lovett stała pośrodku pokoju z przemoczoną koszulą Todda w dłoniach. Nie wiedziała do końca, dlaczego sprawy przyjęły taki obrót. Czuła smutek w sercu. Znów była sama.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Deszcz wciąż bębnił o szyby wielkiego dachowego okna pokoju golibrody na rogu Fleet Street. Każdego normalnego człowieka taki hałas doprowadziłby do szaleństwa, jednak Sweeney Todd potrafił go całkowicie zignorować.

Znów siedział w fotelu. Spoglądał w popękane lustro. Starał się ogarnąć mętlik, jaki powstał w jego głowie po wizycie na dole. Poczuł, że coś się w nim skończyło, lecz on wciąż nie wie co…

Zamknął oczy. Poczuł odprężenie, coś jakby półsen.

Przed oczami znów zobaczył swą ukochaną Lucy. Stała pośrodku złocistego pola pszenicy. Jej długie, blond włosy były delikatnie przewiązane różową wstążką. Była w tej pięknej sukience, w której wyglądała ja anioł. Uśmiechała się tak pięknie, trzymając w dłoniach bukiet kwiatów… Żonkili. Zawsze dawał jej żonkile. Tak wyglądała w dniu, w którym ją poznał… i od razu pokochał.

Lucy z jego wspomnień podeszła do niego i pogładziła go delikatnie po twarzy. Wciąż się uśmiechała a jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały.

- Czemu jesteś taki blady, najmilszy?

Benjamin Barker faktycznie wyglądał chorowicie, na jego głowie pojawiło się pasmo siwych włosów. Oczy były lekko podkrążone i zapadnięte. Jednak widząc swoją ukochaną wciąż czuł w sobie życie i młodość.

- Tak się cieszę, że Cię widzę, najdroższa…

Podszedł do niej i objął ją. Ona odwzajemniła uścisk, delikatnie mierzwiąc jego włosy. Barker tulił ją do siebie mocno… jednak niczego nie czuł. Lucy nie była ciepła… była zimna, niczym zimowy wiatr. Nie miała zapachu… a przecież zawsze pachniała lawendą. Pomimo, że jej pierś była przytulona do jego, nie czuł przez skórę bicia jej serca, które zawsze tak szalało, gdy byli razem… w jego miejscu była teraz pustka, której nie rozumiał.

Przerażony, odsunął dziewczynę od siebie, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem. Ona wciąż się do niego uśmiechała, jakby nie wiedziała o co chodzi.

- Cóż to, kochany? Co tak Ciebie przestraszyło? – spytała, wciąż patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.

- Nie czuję Ciebie… - odpowiedział, patrząc na nią z przerażeniem. – Jesteś niczym widmo, nie rozumiem tego… Co Ci się stało?

- Miły, przecież _ja nie żyję_. – odpowiedziała Lucy, wciąż uśmiechając się do niego. Podkreśliła jednak ostatnią część zdania, co sprawiło, że jej twarz nabrała jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego cienia. – Ja umarłam, otrułam się, będąc zgwałconą przez sędziego Turpina. Wydawało mi się, że wiesz o tym.

Benjamin pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Jednak ja nie chcę się pogodzić z Twoim odejściem… Chcę pomścić Twoją śmierć. Nigdy nie będzie w moim życiu drugiej takiej kobiety jak Ty.

- Wiem, że nie będzie. W końcu _ja nie żyję_. Jednak obawiam się, że zemsta nie zaleczy Twojej rany po moim odejściu. – szepnęła Lucy, lekko głaszcząc go po twarzy. – Może najwyższy czas odwrócić się od przeszłości i ruszyć do przodu? Pomyśl o tym, że _ja już nigdy do Ciebie nie wrócę. Żadna kobieta mnie Ci nie zastąpi_. Wkrótce zniknę nawet z Twoich snów... Benjaminie, będziesz cierpiał, jeśli nie zdecydujesz.

- Cierpieć jeszcze bardziej, niż obecnie? To chyba nie jest możliwe…

- Teraz cierpisz jeszcze bardziej niż na początku… od kiedy wróciłeś do Londynu. – zauważyła Lucy, mierząc go wzrokiem. – Dobrze wiesz, co chcę powiedzieć.

- Nie wiem… - westchnął Benjamin. Lucy uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go w czoło. Jednak było to niczym delikatny podmuch wiatru.

– Pozwól nam się teraz rozstać. Spotkajmy się ponownie, kiedy zrozumiesz swe serce, golibrodo.

Po czym odbiegła gdzieś daleko, znikając w złocistym blasku pszenicy, zostawiając Benjamina daleko za sobą.

Todd obudził się w swoim fotelu. Zapadł w lekki letarg, nie wiedział na początku gdzie się znajduje. Po chwili dopiero dostrzegł w kącie pokoju popękane lustro i zrozumiał, że wrócił na Fleet Street. W pokoju było bardzo zimno. Przez stare, nieszczelne okna wpadało do pokoju zimne powietrze. Nad Londynem zaczęło się przejaśniać. Wielka burza, która trwała cały późny wieczór, teraz znajdowała się daleko za miastem, a niebo zaczęło się wypogadzać. Jednak nie świtało jeszcze. Krople deszczu spływały jeszcze po skośnej powierzchni okna dachowego, a ich cienie padały na przeciwległą ścianę. Todd wciąż siedział w fotelu, starając się zrozumieć cokolwiek z tego co mu się przyśniło. Czuł lekkość w sercu, bo ponownie spojrzał na swoją ukochaną Lucy … jednak dlaczego niczego nie czuł, gdy jej dotykał?

Czyżby zapominał…?

Skarcił siebie w duchu za tę myśl. Jak mógłby zapomnieć?! Przecież ona była jego życiem, jak mógł w ogóle tak pomyśleć?!

Jednak ta myśl trwała cały czas w jego umyśle. Nie potrafił jej przegonić. Wstał z fotela i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że jest głodny. Tez coś, pomyślał, być głodnym w środku nocy…

Postanowił zejść na dół, do kuchni pani Lovett i znaleźć cokolwiek do jedzenia. Nawet nie zakładając płaszcza, wyszedł na dwór i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Powietrze było rześkie i lekkie, trochę chłodne. Drzwi do kuchni były otwarte, tak jak obiecała pani Lovett. Todd cicho wślizgnął się do środka. Na stole wciąż stały kieliszki i butelka dżinu, koło wciąż płonącego dla ocieplenia mieszkania pieca wisiała jego biała koszula i wierzchnia suknia Lovett. Było tu zdecydowanie cieplej niż u niego na strychu. Było cicho. Pewnie Lovett już spała.

Wszedł za ladę i zaczął szukać czegokolwiek zdatnego do jedzenia. Znalazł jedno jabłko, odkroił jego zgniecioną część i szybko zjadł. Poczuł się trochę lepiej, zwłaszcza że mógł się trochę ogrzać przy piecyku. Z gabinetu dobiegało donośne chrapanie Toby'ego. Z sypialni Lovett nie dochodziły żadne dźwięki. Todd znów przyłapał się na tym, że spogląda w stronę tamtego pokoju.

Drzwi znów były lekko uchylone. Znów wpadała przez nie smuga światła do pogrążonego w ciemnościach salonu. Znów Todd poczuł ten lekki ucisk w gardle. Ta chęć zajrzenia do tego pokoju raz jeszcze… Chciał podejść do niej, spojrzeć na nią…

_Jednak ona nie jest Twoją Lucy._


	5. Chapter 5

V

Ruszył powolnym krokiem przez ciemny salon. Ogień w kominku już wygasał. Minął fotele i stare pianino, z rozłożonymi na nim nutami. Nigdy jednak nie słyszał, by Lovett cokolwiek na nim grała. podszedł do drzwi i uchylił je.

Pokoik był maleńki. Mieściło się tam jedynie dwuosobowe łóżko i niewielka szafa na ubrania. Na ścianie obok szafy wisiało wielkie lustro.

Sweeney wślizgnął się do pokoju i przymknął za sobą drzwi. Dostrzegł w świetle księżyca Lovett. Spała leżąc na krawędzi łóżka, pomimo, że mogła je mieć całe dla siebie. Zupełnie jakby zostawiała miejsce dla kogoś…

Todd, najciszej jak mógł, zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Znów nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę nim kieruje. Dopiero co rozmawiał ze swoją Lucy w snach a teraz był w sypialni Lovett… To wszystko było nie do pomyślenia. Co ja, u diabła robię, zastanawiał się w duchu. Spoglądał na Lovett. Spała na boku, lekko podkurczając pod siebie nogi, jakby było jej zimno. Ręką otulała poduszkę na której spała. Todd podszedł do krawędzi łóżka i uklęknął tuż przy jej twarzy. Spoglądał na nią, obserwował ją, każdy szczegół jej ciała. Była przykryta cienką kołdrą, obok na ziemi leżał koc, który widać musiała zrzucić z łóżka. Oddychała cicho i powoli. Z każdym oddechem jej pierś unosiła się lekko do góry. Były to delikatne, harmonijne ruchy. Nawet spod kołdry dostrzegał Todd kształt jej ciała, które wcześniej podglądał.

Podniósł dłoń i dotknął delikatnie jej czoła, potem policzków. Miała tak delikatną skórę, była ciepła i pachnąca. Chciał być bliżej, niż był teraz, lecz wiedział, że na razie nie jest to możliwe... Dopóki nie rozprawi się ze swą przeszłością... dopóki nie pomści swej Lucy, nie będzie mógł myśleć o przyszłości... Choć pragnął, by to wszystko się już skończyło...

Jej powieki delikatnie zadrżały. Todd uśmiechnął się w duchu. Coś jej się śni.

---

Lovett szła polną ścieżką. Ścieżka zdawała się nie mieć końca, ciągnąc się aż za horyzont. Wciągała do płuc cudowny zapach wiosennego wiatru. Za nią rozciągał się ciemny, sosnowy las. Dawno nie czuła takiej świeżości... Cieszyła się, że daleko za sobą zostawiła cuchnący, duszny Londyn.

Nagle zwolniła kroku. Tuż przed nią, na drodze pojawiła się złotowłosa kobieta. Długie włosy związała różową wstążką, w dłoniach trzymała bukiet żonkili. Spoglądała gdzieś w dal. Lovett nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że jest ona niezwykle piękna...

Wtem kobieta odwróciła się w stronę Lovett i zmierzyła ją smutnym spojrzeniem.

- To pani jest właścicielką ciastkarni przy Fleet Street? – spytała. – Pani Lovett?

- Tak... A kim pani jest? I skąd mnie pani zna?

- Benjamin mi o pani opowiadał.

Lovett znieruchomiała. Ta kobieta wiedziała o prawdziwej tożsamości pana Todda! Ale przecież... jest tak podobna do kobiety ze zdjęcia, które stoi na toaletce w pokoju Sweeneya... Czyżby...?

- Na imię mi Lucy. – powiedziała kobieta ze wstążką we włosach i podeszła do znieruchomiałej i przerażonej Lovett – Lucy Barker. Jestem żoną golibrody z Fleet Street, Benjamina Barkera. Dziwi mnie, że mnie pani nie poznaje... W końcu długo byłyśmy sąsiadkami. Jednak chyba mnie pani specjalnie nie lubiła...

Lovett cofnęła się, przerażona. Jakże to? Przecież ta kobieta nie powinna się tu znaleźć! Owszem, nie lubiła jej... nienawidziła jej... kochała jej męża...

- Nieprawda... Ale ja nie rozumiem... Co pani tu robi? Przecież...

- Dobrze pani wie, że _nie umarłam_, prawda? – przerwała jej Lucy, wyraźnie akcentując koniec zdania. Patrzyła na nią wciąż smutnymi oczami, ściskała w dłoniach swój bukiet. Lovett odwróciła wzrok, czując jak gotuje się w niej krew.

- Ty zawsze miałaś wszystko... – przemówiła do Lucy – a ja nic... Ty byłaś zawsze taka piękna, nie to co ja... Ty miałaś piękne dziecko, ja nie miałam. Ty miałaś pięknego męża, czego nie można powiedzieć o człowieku, z którym ja dzieliłam łoże... I wreszcie On Cię kochał... a mnie nigdy nie pokochał... nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek pokocha... Nawet teraz, kiedy...

- Kiedy co? – znów przerwała jej Lucy.

- Kiedy uwierzył mi, pogodził się z Twoją śmiercią! – wykrzyknęła Lovett. Lucy stała jednak niewzruszona i świdrowała ją niebieskimi oczami.

- On się nie pogodził. – powiedziała cicho. – Czy uważasz, że człowiek zachowujący się w ten sposób jest człowiekiem „pogodzonym ze śmiercią żony"? – mówiąc to wskazała na pole tuż za nią. Lovett znieruchomiała.

Pośród złocistych łanów zboża, kilkanaście metrów przed nimi, stał pan Todd. Rękaw miał cały zakrwawiony, w dłoni trzymał czyjeś zdjęcie. Lovett domyśliła się, kto jest na tym zdjęciu...

- Panie Todd!!! – wrzasnęła Lovett i zaczęła biec w stronę zdającego się nic nie zauważyć golibrody, całkowicie ignorując Lucy. Mężczyzna stał, trzymając fotografię blisko twarzy. Dotknął jej zakrwawioną dłonią, zostawiając ślady krwi...

- Panie Todd!!! – ponownie wrzasnęła Lovett, potykając się i wciąż biegnąc w jego stronę. Wciąż jej nie słyszał... przysunął fotografię blisko serca. Podniósł oczy do nieba i Lovett zadrżała, gdy dostrzegła łzy w jego oczach... Zwolniła kroku, podeszła do niego cicho.

- Panie Todd... – wyszeptała, otulając go ramionami. – Już dobrze, jestem tutaj, panie Todd...

- Lucy... – wyszeptał Todd, upadając na kolana i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach – Johanno...

Lovett stała nad nim, czując jak jej serce kruszy się na kawałki. Patrzyła na klęczącego przed nią Sweeney Todda, pogrążonego w rozpaczy i zaczęła rozumieć, że nie jest dla niego nikim ważnym. On wciąż kocha swą żonę, wciąż ma nadzieję, że ją odnajdzie... tak samo swą córkę... I ma poniekąd rację.

- Czy chcesz, aby on tak cierpiał? – usłyszała za sobą głos Lucy. Nie odpowiedziała. – Chcesz, by trwał w takim żalu przez całą wieczność? By poszukiwał poczucia ulgi w zabijaniu ludzi? By wciąż plamił swe dłonie niewinną krwią? _Czy Ty go naprawdę kochasz, skoro skazujesz go na takie cierpienia?_

Lovett poczuła jak gotuje się w niej krew.

- Jak śmiesz...! – podniosła głos na panią Baker. – To ja ocaliłam jego brzytwy, gdy opustoszał wasz dom... To ja przygarnęłam go z powrotem pod swój dach, teraz staję na głowie, by pomóc mu w jego zemście, wciąż myślę tylko o nim... wszystko co robię, robię z myślą o nim i tylko o Nim! Dbam o niego, myślę o wspólnej przyszłości z nim... A co ty zrobiłaś?! – wrzeszcząc wskazała palcem na Lucy – Zamiast czekać na swego męża razem z waszym dzieckiem, wolałaś się otruć! Cóż z krzywdy, którą uczynił Ci sędzia?! Twój mąż pomściłby Ciebie, gdyby wrócił! A Ty stchórzyłaś, nie miałaś w nim wiary, nie kochałaś go dostatecznie! Nie współczuję Ci! Powinnaś być silna, czekać na niego, mieć nadzieję, CZEKAĆ! A wolałaś umrzeć! Umrzeć, UMRZEĆ!!! I powinnaś umrzeć, na Boga...!

Pani Lovett udało się złapać oddech, upadła na kolana, tuląc się do Todda. On był niczym w transie, zupełnie nie reagował na jej obecność, pogrążony w malignie.

Lucy spuściła smutne oczy i stała bez ruchu.

- Jednak ty go okłamujesz. – szepnęła w stronę pani Todd. – On pewnego dnia odkryje to kłamstwo, co wtedy zrobisz?

- POŚLĘ CIĘ DO DIABŁA!!! – wrzasnęła dziko pani Lovett, rzucając się na Lucy. Jednak kobieta rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, a Lovett poczuła jak zapada się w ciemność...


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Zbudziła się przerażona. Poderwała się z łóżka i rozejrzała nerwowo po pokoju. Nie było jej... To był tylko senny koszmar. Już więcej jej nie zobaczy...

Pierwsze promienie słońca wpadały do jej pokoju przez okno, załamując się na przeciwległej ścianie. Za oknem słychać już było budzące się do życia miasto. Lovett usiadła na łóżku, podkurczając nogi pod brodę i chowając twarz. Wciąż była w szoku. ten sen był Az nazbyt realistyczny. W dodatku składał się ze wszystkich największych obaw pani Lovett.

Lucy Barker... Żona Sweeney Todda... Gdzież ona może teraz być? Lovett niedawno widziała cień żebraczki w bramie przy Fleet Street, parę dni później żebraczka stała już pod ich oknami. Pani Lovett musiała wezwać Toby'ego by odgonił starą. Wciąż pozostawała tajemnicą... Jednak gdyby doszło do bezpośredniego spotkania Todda z nią... kto wie, czy nie rozpoznałby w niej swej ukochanej żony.

Lovett zdała sobie sprawę z ciężaru tego kłamstwa. Po raz pierwszy od dawien dawna zawahała się – czy zdoła utrzymać je w tajemnicy... A może jednak pozbyć się problemu w łatwy sposób: złapać starą i zamknąć ponownie w szpitalu dla obłąkanych? Cóż, zachowuje się niczym wariatka, nie powinni mieć problemów z jej przyjęciem...

Jednak jak dokonać tego wszystkiego, byleby tylko pan Todd się nie dowiedział?

Postanowiła pomyśleć o tym później. Teraz należało szybko wstać, ubrać się i przygotować śniadanie dla dwóch wygłodniałych mężczyzn, którzy niedługo stoczą się z łóżek.

---

Todd nie spał. Nie przespał ani chwili w ciągu całej nocy. Teraz siedział w fotelu, czyszcząc swe brzytwy i rozmyślając o tym, o czym rozmyślać lubił chyba najbardziej – o dorwaniu sędziego Turpina. Niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej. Chciał wreszcie przeciąć żyły sędziemu, poczuć ten spokój w duszy... Móc zatopić swe brzytwy w jego krwi... Odpłacić za wszelkie krzywdy, jakie wyrządził jemu i jego rodzinie... Niech spłonie w piekle...!

Tymczasem dopadła go również inna myśl, której do tej pory nie znał... Co się stanie, kiedy już dokona zemsty na sędzi? Jak będzie wówczas żył, gdy dopełni się jego zemsta? Nie będzie już wówczas potrzeby mordować...

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk dzwoneczka przy drzwiach. Odwrócił głowę. To weszła pani Lovett, niosąc tacę pełną smakołyków, jak codziennie. Jednym słowem przyszło śniadanie.

- Witaj najdroższy. – powitała go wesoło, zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Dobrze minęła noc? Nie zmarzłeś tutaj? Przyniosłam Ci śniadanko. – postawiła na jego toaletce tacę z gorącą kawą i tostami.

- Dziękuję. – mruknął pod nosem Todd. Pani Lovett westchnęła cicho. No tak, pomyślała, teraz znowu myśli o sędzi, jest w swoim żywiole, więc nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Do tego doszedł jeszcze ten okropny sen...

Sweeney schował brzytwę do kieszeni po czym podszedł i wypił łyk kawy. Ani razu nie spojrzał na panią Lovett. Zupełnie jakby wczorajszy wieczór, kiedy wykazał taką troskę o nią był zaczerpnięty z innego życia. Lub co gorsza, jakby nigdy nie miał miejsca... Pani Lovett schyliła głowę i starała się nie zwracać na to uwagi, w końcu to była codzienność. Tymczasem Todd pałaszował już drugiego tosta.

- A mały?

- Obudził się przed chwilą… - odpowiedziała pani Lovett. – siedzi na dole i zajada ciasteczka.

- Rozumiem. Wyślij go do mnie później. – mruknął Todd i otrzepał dłonie z okruszków. Pani Lovett spojrzała na Todda spode łba, lecz nic nie powiedziała. Znowu Toby wróci późno w nocy i będę musiała sama sobie radzić z obsługiwaniem gości, pomyślała. Sweeney odszedł od toaletki i znów zaczął czyścić brzytwy, oglądając je pod światło. Pani Lovett czuła się lekko zniecierpliwiona. Poza tym czuła się nieswojo... koszmar, który jej się przyśnił całkowicie wyprowadził ją z równowagi. Podeszła do okna i spojrzała na Londyn. Z fabrycznych kominów unosiły się chmury czarnego dymu, z ulicy dobiegał codzienny hałas, a do portu przybijały ogromne żaglowce. Ten świat wciąż gnał do przodu, a życie na Fleet Street wydawało się ciągnąć nieubłaganie wolno. Dni mijały wolno i beznamiętnie. Od poranka do późna w nocy. Był to jeden z tych momentów, kiedy pani Lovett zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo tracą wspólnie spędzony czas...

- Wyjedźmy gdzieś...

Todd spojrzał wymownie na Lovett, nie przestając polerować swej brzytwy.

- Gdzieś za miasto... – kontynuowała pani Lovett, zapatrzona w okno. – Gdzie będziemy mogli odpocząć... Gdzie nikt nas nie będzie niepokoił... Choćby na tydzień...

Golibrodzie pomysł nie przypadł do gustu. Spoglądał na swe odbicie w srebrnej brzytwie. Najpierw sędzia, najpierw sędzia, powtarzał sobie. Pani Lovett odwróciła się od okna i spojrzała na Todda.

- Panie T.? Co o tym myślisz?

- Znasz moje zdanie. – mruknął Todd. Pani Lovett spuściła głowę, zasmucona. No tak. Do wieczoru będzie liczył się tylko sędzia... Oby przyszedł dzisiaj, prosiła w duchu.

Wtem dało się słyszeć kroki na schodach. Nadchodził pierwszy w dniu dzisiejszym klient. Todd odrzucił szmatkę do polerowania brzytw i zaczął się krzątać naokoło krzesła.

- Wyjdź. – rzucił krótko i oschle w stronę Lovett. - I przyprowadź chłopaka za piętnaście minut. Wychodź! – Lovett wzruszyła smutno ramionami, wzięła pustą tacę po śniadaniu i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Znów była smutna. A wczorajszego wieczoru miała nadzieję, że coś się zmieni w ich wzajemnych relacjach... Nawet dzisiaj zaproponowała mu wyjazd... Jak mogła być tak głupia! Już chciała otworzyć drzwi, gdy...


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Zarówno Todd jak i Lovett skamienieli, gdy do gabinetu wszedł nikt inny jak sam sędzia Turpin. Todd odruchowo sięgnął ręką po brzytwę, jednak zaraz się opanował i zdobył na fałszywy uśmiech. Lovett otworzyła usta, ni to ze strachu, ni to ze zdziwienia i szybko wyślizgnęła się z pokoju na dwór, nic nie mówiąc. Sędzia nie krył zdziwienia dziwnym zachowaniem pracowników zakładu fryzjerskiego, jednak gdy ucichły kroki pani Lovett na schodach przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Pan Todd? – spytał dla pewności. Golibroda ukłonił się nisko, rozciągając na twarzy uprzejmy uśmiech. Jednak w jego duszy toczyła się walka o śmierć i życie. Oto ma znakomitą okazję do zemsty... prawdopodobnie jedyną.

- Do pańskich usług, panie sędzio.

Sędzia Turpin zbliżył się do golibrody.

- Woźny Bamford bardzo mi pana polecał. – mówił spokojnie. – Powiada on, że jest pan najlepszym golibrodą w całym Londynie, choć patrząc po stanie pańskiego gabinetu bardzo w to wątpię... – mówiąc to rozglądał się po zaniedbanym poddaszu, zatrzymując wzrok na kawałkach odklejającej się tapety lub plamach na ścianach. – Jednak przychodzę, gdyż chcę byś zrobił mnie na bóstwo... Widzisz, masz przed sobą człowieka niezmiernie zakochanego. – Na skroni Todda żyła zapulsowała niebezpiecznie. – Dzisiaj zamierzam się oświadczyć i chcę wyglądać jak najlepiej...

- Rozumiem, _sir_... – przerwał Todd, biorąc płaszcz sędziego. – Proszę siadać...

Sędzia Turpin usiadł na krześle, które cicho zaskrzypiało. Todd obserwował każdy jego ruch kątem oka. Rozwinął białą chustę i nakrył nią sędziego.

- Proponuję jaśnie szanownemu panu golenie, następnie delikatny masaż twarzy a na koniec skroplenie kompozycją wody francuskiej i piżma...

- O tak, zwłaszcza piżmo... – przerwał sędzia Turpin. Todd nacierał już pianą jego policzki i szyję, starając się opanować mimowolne drżenie dłoni. – I od razu zaznaczam, że za szybkie obsłużenie mnie będzie pan specjalnie wynagrodzony!

- Dziękuję, _sir_. – wycedził przez zęby Todd, odkładając miseczkę z pianą na toaletkę. Wyciągnął swą największą brzytwę i rozchylił jej ostrze, oglądając ją pod światło. Po chwili skupił wzrok na odsłoniętej szyi sędziego Turpina... – Resztę proszę zostawić mi, _sir_...

---

Pani Lovett zbiegła po schodach i zatrzasnęła drzwi do kuchni za sobą. Serce biło jej jak szalone. Czyżby to właśnie nadszedł ten dzień? Czy to właśnie teraz skończy się to oczekiwanie na cud...? Czy dopełni się zemsta Todda i będą mogli rozpocząć nowe życie?

Toby siedział przy stole, spoglądając na pusty talerz. Zdawał się nie zauważyć w pierwszej chwili pani Lovett. Miał podkrążone oczy i czuprynę jeszcze bardziej potarganą niż zwykle. W końcu podniósł wzrok i spostrzegł zdenerwowaną panią Lovett.

- Wie pani co? Już nigdy więcej nie będę pił tyle dżinu na noc...

Pani Lovett wyrwała się z rozmyślań i spojrzała na Toby'ego. Po chwili zmusiła się do uśmiechu.

- No proszę... Więc leczysz kaca, mały? – zażartowała. – No widzisz, a kiedy Ci mówiłam, byś tyle nie pił to się mnie nie słuchałeś... Teraz pewnie chce Ci się pić. Chcesz jeszcze ciasteczko?

- Poprosiłbym wodę, pani Lovett... – westchnął malec. – Pani ciasteczka są naprawdę najlepsze w Londynie, jednak dzisiaj zadowolę się jedynie wodą...

Pani Lovett zaśmiała się w duchu i podała chłopcu szklankę z wodą. Przysiadła się do stołu i podparła głowę łokciami, patrząc się w okno. Starała się sprawiać wrażenie mało zatroskanej, jednak w jej głowie działo się mnóstwo rzeczy. Przede wszystkim jednak wsłuchiwała się w najróżniejsze odgłosy... Na każdy szelest reagowała lekkim poderwaniem się z miejsca. „A może to już?" – cały czas myślała.

- Coś się stało, proszę pani? – spytał Toby, obserwując Lovett. Ta uśmiechnęła się do niego.

- Coś Ty, mały. Nic się nie stało. Co by się miało stać...

W tym samym momencie rozległ się huk dochodzący z mieszkania na piętrze. Dźwięk przypominał odgłos czegoś ciężkiego uderzającego o drewnianą podłogę... Pani Lovett poderwała się z miejsca, spoglądając w górę... Po chwili rozległ się kolejny huk, a po nim parę krótkich głuchych odgłosów... Po czym nastąpiła cisza... Serce pani Lovett znieruchomiało.

- Coś musiało się stać panu T... – zauważył Toby. Pani Lovett zaczęła powoli iść w stronę drzwi.

- Zostań tu, Toby. – rzuciła w stronę chłopca. – Zabraniam Ci opuszczać kuchnię!

Toby siedział wciąż na kacu i patrzył gdzieś przed siebie nieobecnym wzrokiem. – Cokolwiek sobie pani zażyczy... ja się i tak stąd nie ruszę...

Pani Lovett wyszła z kuchni i ruszyła powoli schodami na piętro. Z gabinetu Todda nie dochodziły już żadne odgłosy. Podeszła do drzwi i zawahała się... czy powinna wejść? A może powinna poczekać na dole, jak zawsze miała w zwyczaju...? Wejściem w nieodpowiedniej chwili może zniszczyć wszystko, i pan T. nigdy jej tego nie wybaczy... Ale przecież te odgłosy... co, jeśli panu T. grozi niebezpieczeństwo...?

Ciekawość i zaniepokojenie jednak wygrały. Złapała klamkę i otworzyła drzwi...


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

VIII

Zemsta się dokonała.

Podłoga była czerwona od krwi. Pośrodku klęczał Todd, wpatrując się w bezwładne ciało sędziego Turpina... Sędzia leżał na boku, ręce miał wykręcone do tyłu, a jego głowa ledwo trzymała się reszty ciała. Jego szyja już nie przypominała szyi. Todd wciąż trzymał w dłoni zakrwawioną brzytwę, jego koszula była cała czerwona, jednak on sam wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że pani Lovett właśnie weszła do jego pokoju i przypatruje się tej mrożącej krew w żyłach scenie.

Nawet twarz Sweeney'a ociekała krwią. Pani Lovett patrzyła na to wszystko przerażona, nie miała odwagi się odezwać. Stała naprzeciwko mordercy, który właśnie dokonał swej zemsty… On sam milczał, spoglądał w martwe ciało sędziego, którym raz po raz jeszcze wstrząsały pośmiertne skurcze. Była to iście diabelska scena.

Lovett przełknęła ślinę. Na ten moment Todd czekał prawie całe życie. Teraz spełniła się zemsta. Rozumiała wyniosły charakter tego momentu, jednak coś ją niepokoiło w twarzy Todda…

Golibroda był całkiem blady, a jego oczy zwężone. Usta miał lekko rozchylone, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Jego dłonie drżały. W pewnym momencie upuścił swą brzytwę a sam runął na ziemię.

- Panie T.!! – wrzasnęła pani Lovett, podbiegając do niego. Chwyciła go za ramiona i odwróciła na plecy. Golibroda nie oddychał.

- Boże… Panie T.!! – krzyczała Lovett, klepiąc go po twarzy. Jej serce było ściśnięte. Todd nie oddychał… czy to znaczy, że już nie żył…?

--

Benjamin Barker znów był na tajemniczej łące ze swoich snów. Wciągnął do płuc świeże powietrze. Wciąż był cały ubrudzony krwią.

Dostrzegł swą Lucy. Biegła do niego. Zerwał się z miejsca i również zaczął biec jej na spotkanie. Wyciągnął ramiona, by ją pochwycić. Jednak nie potrafił zacisnąć swych ramion wokół niej – była tylko widmem. Chłodnym powiewem.

Widmo, które kiedyś było jego żoną, spoglądało na niego z mieszaniną radości i wściekłości w oczach. Tym razem nie trzymała w dłoniach bukietu kwiatów. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

- Lucy… - zaczął w pewnym momencie Todd. – Pomściłem Ciebie i Johannę… Sędzia Turpin nie żyje. – przez twarz widma przeszedł cień – Zamordowałem go. Teraz możemy być znowu razem… nic mnie już nie trzyma na tym świecie…

W tym momencie stało się coś dziwnego – Lucy… wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nie był to jednak wesoły śmiech, lecz przepełniony kpiną. Widmo naśmiewało się z golibrody. On sam zaś nic nie powiedział, jedynie nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego, co właśnie się przed nim rozgrywało. Wreszcie widmo zamilkło na chwilę i zbliżyło się do Sweeney'a.

- Tam, gdzie jestem nie wpuszczają morderców, mój drogi – wyszeptała mu do ucha, delikatnie je łaskocząc. Ciarki przeszły golibrodzie po krzyżu. – Dla takich jak Ty nie ma miejsca w raju… co żeś Ty myślał? Że mszcząc się na Turpinie za moje krzywdy uczynisz dobro? Głupi jesteś…

Krążyła dookoła mężczyzny, otulając go tiulem swej sukni i swymi blond włosami. Było w tej całej scenie coś zdecydowanie bardziej diabelskiego niż anielskiego; jakby dokonywał się właśnie sąd nad Sweeney Toddem… Tak w rzeczywistości było.

- Lucy, co Ty mówisz…? – wyjąkał, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Lucy stanęła przed nim i wzięła jego twarz w dłonie. Pocałowała go delikatnie w usta.

- Tym głupim czynem zamknąłeś sobie na zawsze drogę do raju. Drogę do mnie. To jest nasze pożegnanie, Benjaminie. Nie mam mocy ani prawa, by Cię tu dłużej zatrzymywać, gdyż to nie jest miejsce Tobie przeznaczone. Teraz gdzie pójdziesz, zdecyduje los – czy powiększysz szeregi morderców i złodziei błąkających się na granicy nieba i ziemi, czy też będziesz żył jeszcze przez jakiś czas… Pamiętaj, że Cię kochałam i… żegnaj - ostatnie słowa Lucy wypowiedziała tak cicho, że Todd ledwie je usłyszał. Kolana się pod nim ugięły, upadł na ziemię. Złota łąka znikła, tak samo jak błękitne niebo, powiew wiatru i widmo jego ukochanej żony… która jeszcze z daleka spoglądała na niego z żalem, kiedy to on pogrążał się w ciemności.

_Więc to koniec?_

Na tym się skończy jego życie? Na przegranej walce? Na zemście, która dopełniając się skazała go na wieczne potępienie? Na ostatecznym rozstaniu z jego ukochaną Lucy? To niemożliwe… To nie tak miało być!

- NIEEEEE!! – wrzasnął w ciemność, która otulała go niczym smoła, wlewała się do płuc, wypełniała jego wnętrze, jego mózg i całkiem go otępiała.

W pewnym momencie poczuł jak ktoś go szarpie za włosy i wyciąga z bagna w którym się znalazł. Nie miał już siły się opierać – a ręka wyciągnęła go w stronę szarego blasku światła.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

IX

Pani Lovett znowu płakała.

Siedziała pośrodku pokoju na poddaszu ciastkarni na rogu Fleet Street. Obok niej leżały zwłoki sędziego Turpina z na wpół oderwaną od reszty ciała głową, ona zaś trzymała w ramionach ciało nieprzytomnego, zakrwawionego golibrody. Wszędzie była krew. Zalegała na podłodze, ociekał nią fotel do golenia i spływała po szybach. Za oknem zachodziło już słońce, nadając ścianom również szkarłatnego poblasku – jakby i one były całe we krwi.

Przytulała do piersi swego golibrodę, który leżał bezwładnie i nie oddychał. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach i opadały na nieruchomą twarz Todda. Mierzwiła jego włosy i szlochała. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, co się właśnie stało. Bolało ją serce, zaczynała się czuć tak samotna jak nigdy…

- Panie T…. – szeptała – Panie T., co się stało…? Panie T… Sweeney…

_Benjaminie Barker_…

--

Pierwszy wdech ziemskiego powietrza rozpalił jego płuca niczym kwas. To samo powietrze, którym oddychał na co dzień, przez pierwszą chwilę wydawało się trujące. Światło, które raziło jego oczy przez na wpół otwarte powieki było zbyt jasne. Jego kończyny były bezwładne. Zaczął się krztusić, a za każdym, pełnym wysiłku zaczerpnięciu oddechu wracała mu świadomość.

Czuł wokół siebie ciepło. Ktoś do niego coś mówił. Minęło jeszcze parę chwil, zanim Todd zorientował się co się dzieje wokół niego. Znów był na Fleet Street. Czyli jednak nie idzie jeszcze na mękę… ma jeszcze czas, jeszcze jest skazany na to plugawe życie.

Głos który go wołał, który powoli stawał się coraz głośniejszy, był teraz nie do wytrzymania. Poderwał się z ziemi, złapał głowę w ręce, zakrywając uszy.

- ZAMILCZ!!

W momencie zapadła cisza. Tego potrzebował Sweeney. Wracała mu ostrość widzenia, rozpoznawał już elementy otoczenia. Krew. Wszędzie była krew. Na podłodze, na fotelu obok, na szybie a nawet spływała ze ścian.

- Panie T…

Tym razem głos nie spowodował u niego rozdrażnienia. Był cichy, drżący, kobiecy. Odwrócił głowę. Na podłodze, obok niego, siedziała pani Lovett. Twarz miała zapłakaną, spoglądała na niego swymi wielkimi, brązowymi oczyma. Uśmiechała się. W jej uśmiechu było coś tak magicznego, że chciał złapać ją w ramiona i zatrzymać ten uśmiech wyłącznie dla siebie…

Jednak w tym momencie wróciła mu pamięć – przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tu jest. Spostrzegł krew na swych własnych dłoniach, trupa sędziego Turpina i zakrwawioną brzytwę na podłodze. Przypomniał sobie pożegnanie Lucy i moment, gdy spadał w czeluście piekła… Poczuł strach. Strach, którzy sparaliżował go, przyćmił blask płynący od pani Lovett i znów pogrążył go w ciemności.

- Panie T…? – szepnęła Lovett, widząc, że Sweeney podnosi się z kolan i idzie w stronę swojego łóżka stojącego w ciemnym kącie pokoju.

- Posprzątaj tu i wyjdź. – warknął na nią, nawet się nie odwracając. Lovett spuściła wzrok, smutna. Wszystko wraca do normy. Tej starej, okrutnej rutyny. Co też ona sobie wyobrażała? Podniosła się z klęczek, wzięła miskę z wodą spod lustra i zaczęła wycierać plamy krwi na szybie, wciąż obserwując golibrodę, który skulił się odwrócony do niej tyłem na swym łóżku i zamilknął.

--

Po kilku godzinach wszystko wróciło do normy. Ciało Turpina zostało wrzucone do piwnicy przez dziurę w podłodze, a później zasiliło dzienną produkcję pasztecików. Poddasze Todda zostało wyczyszczone prawie doszczętnie przez Lovett. Krew zniknęła, nadszedł wieczór, noc a później poranek dnia drugiego. Lovett jak zwykle przyszykowała śniadanie dla pana Todda i przyniosła je na górę. Jednak golibroda spał. Postanowiła go nie budzić. Postawiła śniadanie na stoliku obok łóżka i cicho, na palcach wróciła na dół, do swoich obowiązków. Przez cały dzień zauważyła jednak ciekawą rzecz – mężczyźni, którzy wchodzili po schodkach na poddasze jej sklepu (i zazwyczaj znikali wtedy na zawsze) tym razem schodzili po nich w dół już po kilku minutach, z lekkim rozżaleniem na twarzy. Lovett trochę dziwiła ta sytuacja, jednak zdecydowała się poczekać. Na poddasze zagościła dopiero wieczorem, gdy skończyła już obsługiwać klientów swej paszteciarni. Ku jej rozczarowaniu, golibroda spał – a poranne śniadanie wciąż stało na stoliku i stało się pożywieniem bynajmniej nie dla niego a dla much. Zabrała tace czym prędzej na dół, starając się nie patrzeć na Todda. Trudno powiedzieć, czy po tym wydarzeniu się go bała – wolała nie wchodzić mu w paradę. Choć taki układ niewątpliwie ranił jej serce – wiedziała że to jedyne, co może teraz zrobić.

Sytuacja powtórzyła się następnego dnia. Lovett znów przygotowała śniadanie i zaniosła je na poddasze, zastając Todda śpiącego. I zabrała je, nie ruszone, wieczorem. Taka sama sytuacja wydarzyła się dnia trzeciego.


End file.
